‘Carneval’ is a new and distinct variety of sweet cherry tree that originated as a whole tree mutation of unknown origin. ‘Carneval’ was discovered in the inventor's ‘Skeena’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,392) cherry orchard in Cashmere, Wash. in 2008, and was originally selected for further observation because of its early bloom and early harvest maturity. ‘Carneval’ was first asexually propagated by budding in 2015 at Cashmere, Wash., and has since been observed to remain true to type over successive asexually propagated generations.